In the Arms of the Red Cloud Pair
by Froggychad
Summary: My first story so please don't hate me too much. Kagura has finally gained her freedom but what happens when she lets her ability secret slip? Hidan/OC/Kakuzu I own nothing but my OC
1. Chapter 1

After so long, it had finally happened.

After years of plotting, pulling through the torture and letting go of emotion.

Kagura was finally free from being an experiment for Orochimaru. Her blood-slick blade arm pulled out of the last guard. She stared at the blood-soaked metal limb as it changed back to her normal hand. Such a strange Kekkei Genkai she had; no wonder she was kidnapped all those years ago. She opened the door where extra clothes were held. She slipped on a shirt that split at the torso and closed back up just under the ribs; showing her pale, flat stomach. Black knee-length pants followed as did ninja shoes that went up to her knees, the pant hem tucked in. The collar went up to the middle of her throat and the sleeves longer than her arms, covering her hands.

Kagura took a kunai in one hand and her long, out-grown white hair in the other. In one slice, the hair was on the floor. She continued cutting until was short and choppy; the way she liked it. The kunai dropped and she walked briskly out of the bloody hideout, the coat tails of her top blowing being her as she sped through the shadows of the trees of night. The light of the full moon being her only guide. The taste of the cold, night air felt like her nirvana. Utter bliss. The chill coursing through her, goosebumps crawling across her skin. She savored this feeling. This feeling of freedom she had been so deprived of. She might be searched after others discover her trail. She will hide; make a new living to keep her freedom from slipping from her again.

Her stomach growled, knowing full well the now free woman could eat her fill. Kagura stopped on a branch, setting a chilled hand on her empty stomach. She had gotten a hold on some money from those guards and from the prisoner's belonging room. She had plenty of money to keep her full for a while. Best to find a town and keep a low profile.

With some of the money, Kagura had bought a cloak to both keep her warm and to make a quick disguise if the time comes. She pulled it closer to her person, looking side to side in the small traveler's town she had come upon. So many things to eat but she must be careful with her money. She had to make it last for a while. A small tea shop caught her amber eyes. The prices were cheap and she could smell fresh Gyoza and rice. She walked inside, a waitress leading her to a table in the back corner. The waitress smiled, somewhat annoying to Kagura but ignored it.

"What can I get you, miss?" She asked kindly and almost sickengly too sweet to her liking.

"Green tea, gyoza and rice…" The waitress shivered at the cold, yet smooth emotionless tone the young woman used on her. She nodded and skittered off to get her order in. Kagura's tea came first since the gyoza and rice would take time. The tea was so warm, so bitter but savory. Such bliss in a small cup that she could only sigh on contempt. That is until two customers entered the restaurant.

"Oi, why the fuck are we coming here!" One yelled non-too quietly, "I want Yakisoba, you bastard!"

"Hidan, shut up; you're making a seen." The voice of the other, deep and mature made her look over slightly. Another waitress was shaking in fear from the pair's aura. One had slicked-back silver hair and deep purple eyes and pale skin. He had a pendant hanging at his neck as well as a headband with a slash through it. The other had a mask and a head cover but his eyes were such a strange but eye catching green. His head band also had a slash through it; but what caught her eye the most were their cloaks. Black with blood red clouds. Kagura's eyes trailed two till they were seated at a table right behind her. She pretended to just sip her tea while she ignored the two silently arguing. The cloaks they wore were ominous to her as well as the air they carried. They seemed very strong from what she could tell. She was almost so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice her food was set in front of her. She nodded in thanks as the waitress scurried off again. She silently ate her food, keeping her guard up.

The drunks here were almost as annoying as the waitress' voice. Wobbling around, smelling of cheap alcohol and looks of lust in their clouded eyes. After her meal, she made her way to the washroom, feeling a tad dirty and in need of washing her face. The cold water filled her cupped hands and brought it up to her face and patted it dry with a paper towel. In the mirror, her eyes caught a shadowy, wobbling figure. She stood up straight and glared at the image in the reflective glass as he came closer.

"Hey there, Ojo-chan." He slurred, his breath reeking of liquor. He stabled himself on the counter, his dirty green eyes looking over her.

"Disgusting…" She muttered, her cold gaze directed at him. She turned to the door, ignoring his attempts to flirt in his state until one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her waist, his fingers inching their way to her pants. She growled, her hands turning cold and growing longer and sharper in her sleeves. This was his own death wish…

"Oi, Kakuzu, are we heading back to base after this?" Hidan pestered the miser halfway through their meal. The miser thought for a moment until a large crash and a scream erupted. Both looked over to where a drunk had been thrown and crashing into a table. His eyes caught a figure walking out to where he had been thrown. A young woman with a look of annoyance and disgust on her face.

Kagura turned on her heel to the door, only stopping at her table to leave the money for her meal and left. It would be wise to leave this town immediately after that. Her foot steps were brisk, ignoring anything but her destination to get away. However, the feeling of being followed crept upon her. She made a 'tch' noise, knowing full well it was that drunkard's friends but these people were very much sober. Three came out from in between the Yakitori and Soba shop as the rest were behind her. Altogether, there were eight ganging up on her. How pathetic and cheap this plan was.

One yelled to the others, saying I was just a ninja and to not hold back. The town's people kept their distance from this gathering. Her Kekkei Genkai activated, long blades replaced her hands, seeming as if she had hidden weapons in her sleeves instead of them being a part of her. They all charged at once. She swung around, the blade slashing a throat and the fight commenced. She jumped and kicked one in the throat, using his body as a cushion as she landed on his gut and stabbed another through the rib cage, swinging the corpse to knock out one of the others.

Kagura's single blade hands changed so each finger was a sharp, kunai-like knife. Shredding two more with swift, clean movements, their blood dressing her and flying around her like a gown. She jumped back, stabbing the soft dirt at her feet with her knife digits. The last few standing was pierced through the gut or rib cage by the blade that shot up like plants from the ground at their feet. Her fingers slid from the ground as did the large blades, the bodies falling limp on the ground as her hands went back to normal. The civilians were scared and shocked at the slaughter. There were too many witnesses…she couldn't risk they would pass on the information and have Orochimaru hearing of it. She did several handsigns and a large earth wall surrounded the town and a pillar grew at her feet, keeping her at bird's eye view of the town. Everyone was panicking. More handsigns formed and a flood of thick mud spewed from her mouth, covering every bit of the enclosed town.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu…" Flames erupted, the mud, town and people came ablaze as Kagura stood above it, the light reflecting in her amber eyes. The embers rising like fireflies and the breeze carrying them away as they die off. She jumped from the pillar to the wall and then back down to the edge of the unharmed forest. She pressed the palms of her hands to the solid earth of the wall, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Earth Style: Mass Burial Jutsu…" The walls began to close in with the town and crisp corpses with them, closing off the top as it sunk in to the ground. Half an hour passed and nothing was left but an empty patch of land. She will never leave trace for another to follow. If only she could do the same thing to her memories of being in that horrid place for so long.

"And I had thought your ability was just a myth…" A familiar deep voice said from behind her, causing Kagura to look behind her. It was the pair from the tea house. The silver haired one stood beside him, smirking. He had a large red, three-bladed scythe on his back connected to a cord. Hadn't she made sure that there were no survivors? Her eyes narrowed at the two, the blood from her fight beforehand had dried, leaving her face dirty again.

The silver haired one snickered, "Oi, Kakuzu," He called to the other, "Was she in the Bingo book or something?" He asked, one hand gripping the handle to the weapon on his back. They paid no attention to her, as if she wasn't even standing there and hearing every word. She growled, her hand changing again. As she was about to attack, the masked one appeared behind her and grabbed her changed hand. He left the sleeve fall down to her elbow as he brought it up to examine; showing the joining of her change and her arm. The other whistled, somewhat amused. How did she not see him move? These two…were not to be underestimated.

"Leader-sama will want to see this." The one known as Kakuzu said. She whipped her head around to glare but her world went black and her body went limp in the arms of the red cloud pair.


	2. Chapter 2

_-the whole town?_

A voice?

_-ekkei Genkai._

No…Two voices?

_-your responsibility._

The voices stopped but footsteps replaced them. There was a dulling ache in her neck and her body felt heavy with fatigue. She forced her eyes to open when she heard the familiar sound of locks and a door opening. Her eyes trailed to the shadowy figure at the door way. What was this place? A cell? The figure stepped inside and another followed. The first had a heavy, powerful aura that felt like a weight on her own being while the other seemed more feminine and light but still very ominous.

The feminine figure knelt beside her weak body, helping her onto her back and slowly sitting her up. Kagura growled, knowing these two were responsible for her losing her taste of freedom again; putting her in a cell like an animal. But the woman showed no reaction. The feeling of binding was on her wrists. Looking over her shoulder to her bound wrists, she could see it was handcuffs…but these handcuffs were draining her of chakra. She looked back over to the figure keeping her up. Now she looked closely enough, she had blue hair partially put up in a bun with a paper rose. She had the same eye color as she did, an amber-yellow as well as pale skin that could rival the color of…paper? But her attire was what struck her. A black cloak…with blood red clouds. Kagura seethed through her clenched teeth at this, remembering how she gotten to wherever this place was.

"Bastards…" She muttered. The blue haired woman sighed and unlocked the cuffs on her wrists, the other watching closely. The tall figure had the same cloak but this person's eyes…They were like two puddles where the ripples were frozen in place. But the dark didn't give much to see on this other figure before her. Kagura weakly brought her numb arms in front of her, placing them limply on her lap, clenching and unclenching her fists to regain feeling.

"What is your name?" The deep voice of the tall figure jolted her out of her daze but she ended up narrowing her eyes, glaring at the figure.

"Why should I tell someone like you?" She retorted, feeling her chakra starting to come back but her strength still numb.

"You are in no position to try anything so just cooperate." She glared hard at his figure, wishing her strength would come back already so she could shred him to ribbons. But he was right even if she hated to admit it.

"Tetsuyoshi Kagura…" She growled as he nodded.

"You're a part of the Tetsuyoshi bloodline…Is that right?" Kagura nodded.

"I see…" He turned to the blue haired woman, "Konan, find her a more suitable room and gather the others for a meeting." And with that he left. The woman, she now learned was Konan, helped her to her feet. She could feel the blood rushing and the annoying tingling feeling in her legs. With Konan's help, she led her out of the suffocating cell and to a cozier room. A soft bed and a small desk and dresser as well as a private bathroom. She relaxed in the softness of the bed, her muscles aching and her face feeling dirty as the rest of her person. But she ignored the feeling and slipped into a deep and much needed soft slumber.

"It's settled then." Pein stood at the head of the meeting table, "She stays and we keep Orochimaru from capturing her again." Each person present nodded and stood up as the meeting was dismissed. Their Leader had put Hidan and Kakuzu to watch her in case she had tried to escape; she seemed like the type. From the knowledge they had, Orochimaru had taken Kagura after her ability was discovered as a child. With such a power, he could have used her as a new body as he would try with the Uchiha boy. The Akatsuki wouldn't let that happen. Period.

"Jashin; I can't believe we got stuck babysitting that fucking woman." Hidan groaned, snagging an apple as they sat in the barren kitchen. Deidara and Sasori soon joined them, curious about this new comer.

"Does she seem like a good fighter, un?" The bomber asked.

"She destroyed a whole fucking town for Jashin sake! And she didn't even leave a single fucking survivor!" Hidan said, tossing the apple core over his shoulder, "Kakuzu and I were smart enough to get the hell out of there to see what she could do."

"Let's hope she doesn't destroy the base, too." Sasori mumbled, crossing his arms. Hidan and Deidara just laughed while Kakuzu remained quiet, calculating the cost of having another member, a female no less, in Akatsuki. Well, Konan didn't spend much; Mostly just buys tons of paper and…_feminine _products. Hopefully, Kagura would be no different and not cause too much damage.

Kagura blinked once, twice, three times until she finally opened her eyes to the dark room she resided in. She hadn't known she was so exhausted. Then again, she had been through a lot since her escape. She was so tired; she thought she might fall asleep again. That is until she remembered where she was. She sat up, looking around the room now that her eyes were becoming accustomed to the dark. No one but herself. She hopped off the bed and looked down at herself when she realized something was off. She wasn't in her clothes but a simple black shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows and matching pants that went down to her knees. She found a pair of normal black shoes beside the bed, slipping them on without hesitation. She was getting out of here. Now.

Kagura slowly turned the cold knob of her door and peeked through the crack, no seeing a single soul in the hallway. Opening the door a little wider, her amber-yellow eyes flashed left and right. Those three silent seconds were all she needed to signal she was in the clear. She took off. Where? Hopefully, the exit from this unknown place she had been taken to. Left, left, right, left, straight…dead end. She growled and went back, taking a different path. 20 minutes of running into dead ends, she thought she was getting further than with any of the other paths. But something wasn't right. She could feel something in her stomach that said "run faster, they know, run faster". At that, she could hear a loud string of curses from what she guessed was the room she was locked away in.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL FIND YOU AND FUCKING SLICE OFF YOUR LEGS TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T RUN AGAIN!" They were angry; they were coming and would show no mercy.

Kagura's legs ran faster on their own. She could hear her heart thumping, her breaths coming out in ragged pants and sweat sliding down her temple. It was just like back then; running from that bastard snake until he caught her cornered, locking her in a single cell. But these people weren't Orochimaru; they were something much more threatening. A corner appeared and she halted, pressing her back against the wall, peeking ever so slightly around it. Now that they knew, caution was to be taken. All clear. Kagura started again until an explosion stopped her in her tracks. She jumped back, coughing from the dust. She saw two figures as the dust subsided to see them clearly. One had blonde hair partially done in a ponytail and some covering his left eye. The other was a little shorter with wavy, red hair and brown eyes. Kagura narrowed her eyes, recognizing those damned cloaks of theirs.

"Sasori-no-danna," The blonde looked to the redhead, "I'll take her first, un." He held his hands in front of him, showing the little mouths on his palms, chewing on something. She growled, shifting both of her hands and forearms in to their solid, blade form. Both seemed amused; her glare grew harder. She attacked first, aiming the blonde. But he smirked and threw small, strange looking white sculptures in her direction. Kagura's eyes shot to one that looked like a spider then back to the blonde. All she saw then was a flash. She was thrown back, barely landing on her feet with her metal limbs in front her that had somewhat shielded her from the blast. But she was given no time to relax. Three more came her way. Time to switch to offence. Dashing toward the ticking sculpture bombs, she sliced each of them in half. The dust cleared but something was off. The redhead was missing.

A sharp sound caught her ears and her reflexes quickly reacted; snapping her body around and deflecting whatever was thrown in her direction. A loud clank was heard and she looked down at the senbon needles. But it wasn't just the needles themselves. A dark purple substance was sliding down the side; poison. Before she could react, more needles flew her way. That damn redhead. She kissed her teeth in irritation and bolted toward the shroud of needles flying toward her. Left, right, duck, twist. Dodging the needle was almost like a dance; never missing a step and moving her body as if to music. That is, until the puppet master had an extra trick up his sleeve. One last single needle was shot from his puppet, aiming directly to an exposed pressure point on the junction of her neck and shoulder. As the dance with the needles subsided, the last one struck her without warning. The blonde had reappeared behind the redhead, complaining about how he almost got hit but her hearing and sight became fuzzy until her muscles gave in. But she ripped the needle from her flesh, holding a now normal hand to the small bleeding wound.

"Eternal art will always win in the end." Were his last words she heard before her consciousness began to slip. These red cloud people be damned. Once again, she was out.


End file.
